


Hold Me Close

by ZellaSunshine



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Reader Insert, at every possible opportunity, i'm very soft while writing this, junhee is a soft bean, kpop, who just wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Junhee is all about cuddling.





	Hold Me Close

“The heat is broken.”

“It s the m id d l e of winter we’re gonna DiEE.”

“Would you chill just come cuddle with me.”

~~~

Jun is,, well I don’t wanna say dramatic, but he’s a bit dramatic. In the most lovable, cute way. But boy, you’re extra sometimes like honey,,,, babe,,, what u doin,,,

But anyways,

Junhee is fricken,,

The Most™ 

Cuddly boi

Especially when tired

But just in general. A soft squishy bean that just wants love and attention mkay.

So the second that you point out to him that the broken heater makes for a great cuddling opportunity, he is All. About. That. Shit.

Suddenly you’re being pulled into his arms and the pair of you covered by mAny blankets. So many that you could debatably call this a blanket cocoon. Like,,, extra™.

He does this /annoying/ thing where he’ll act all soft and cuddle up against your side, his chin hooked over the back of your shoulder and your legs linked together (comfy af) and you’re both half asleep,,,,, and then S u d d en l y he will slide his Co l d a s s ha n ds up just under the hem of your shirt to rest on your hips.

Like BOI

WYD thats fukkin fre e z i ng

But then he’ll giggle at you and give you a soft kiss on the cheek in apology and let’s be real. You can’t stay mad at him ever he’s too soft.

So basically what I’m saying is please love and take care of Junhee because he is a bean.


End file.
